chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 Part 1 1) Can't Catch Koko '- Harrison's breakdown unables him to take his night delivery, so Dunbar and Vee must choose another engine. '''2) Wilson and the Elephant '- Ebo the Elephant causes trouble for Wilson enroute to the new safari park. '''3) Clunky Wilson - Wilson's accident at the buffers result into squeaking, rattling and rolling. 4) Koko and the Tunnel - Koko decides to go and venture inside a tunnel when she and Wilson haven't yet learned about changing the points on their own. 5) Braking Brewster '- Brewster learns that sometimes he is quite like forgetful Wilson. '''6) Hodge and the Magnet '- The Yellow Line is closed due to a broken section of track, so it must be fixed. But, Hodge can't do the job without Eddie; or so he thinks... '''7) Koko and the Squirrels - Koko ignores Old Puffer Pete's advice about going slow and steady. 8) Wilson Gets a Wash - Wilson tries to avoid getting himself clean. 9) Brewster Goes Bananas - The bananas go missing at the safari park and Brewster hears a banging noise coming from his van. 10) Bang Klang Wilson - Old Puffer Pete helps Wilson with getting his ice cream badge. 11) Old Puffer Pete's Tour - The three trainees aren't very keen with having Old Puffer Pete with them all day. 12) Late Again, Eddie! - Eddie has being late once too often, but he can't afford to buy himself a home in Chuggington. 13) Wilson's Smooth Moves - Emery gives Wilson advice when taking passengers. 14) Cool Wilson - Wilson tries to be as good as Frostini. 15) The Chugger Championship - The great locomotive race takes place in Chuggington. 16) Action Brewster - Brewster wants to see the new Action Chugger film, but he has a delivery to take to the foundry first. 17) Koko's Puppy Training - Koko tries to look after a lost puppy when she is training for her paper rounds. 18) Zephie's Zoomaround - Zephie is given a siren, but she uses too much as a toy. 19) Koko On Call - Koko is helping Dr Gosling at the safari park, however she is unaware that her light bulb needs changing. 20) Outward Bound Olwin - Hodge and Zephie tease the three trainees that Olwin will treat them all like babies. 21) Brewster and the Dragon - Emery warns Brewster that a dragon is on the loose. 22) Wake Up Wilson - Wilson learns the importance of sleep. 23) Brewster Knows Best - The three trainees learn about following instructions. 24) Koko Pulls it Off - After failing her passenger test due to a noise by Mr Simpkins' new device, Koko is very upset. But, Irving decides to make Mr Simpkins see sense. 25) Wilson and the Ice Cream - Wilson gets far too distracted that he forgets to take the tents for the ice cream fair. 26) Wilson's Wacky Tour - Wilson learns to ask questions when he doesn't listen to Mtambo's knowledge about animals. Part 2 27) Hodge's Secret - Hodge accidentally damages a junction box and tries to fix it himself, but that damage results into chaos all over Chuggington. 28) Frostini's Fruit Fandango - Frostini is having trouble trying to make a new favour of ice cream for the Mayor's banquet. 29) Zephie Ace Reporter - Zephie takes a journalist and a photographer to the premiere of the new Action Chugger film. 30) Famous Emery - Emery helps a film crew, but he gets quite annoyed when they try to keep him out of the picture. 31) Watch Out Wilson - Wilson gets careless when going backwards around the depot. 32) Brewster's Hobby - Brewster takes on a new hobby called "people-spotting", but he and Wilson forget about doing their work. 33) Zephie's Monkey Business - Zephie is sent to the Safari Park to help Dr Gosling with the animal check-ups. But, Emery has warned her about the naughty monkeys. 34) Poor Old Puffer Pete - Old Puffer Pete is having troubles with his steaming whilst an old tender called Terry is on his last wheels. 35) Inspector Emery - An Inspector is coming to Chuggington. His name is Nicholas stickler. But he is in pension. 36) Nurse Wilson - Wilson takes advice from Nurse David when Dunbar loses his voice. 37) M'tambo's Amazing Adventure - M'tambo tries to have an amazing adventure so that he can tell a new story. 38) Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth - Harrison keeps all the locomotives awake at night with his snoring. 39) Helpful Hodge - Koko and Hodge have a competition to see who can do the most jobs. 40) Brewster to the Rescue - Brewster loses his confidence when training with the rescue equipment. 41) Wilson and the Paint Wagon - Wilson realises that painting isn't very easy. 42) Eddie Finds Time - Eddie goes to the Old Town of Chuggington to find a replacement cog for the clock tower. 43) M'tambo's Royal Tour - A royal visitor comes to the safari park much later than expected. 44) Wilson and the Wild Wind - Wilson creates havoc with Dunbar's new storm simulator. 45) Old Puffer Pete's Firebox - Old Puffer Pete requires a new firebox, which will put out of work for a while. 46) Jet Pack Wilson - The three trainees get taught by their hero Action Chugger, 47) Brewster's Little Helper - Zephie tries to prove to Brewster that she can pull heavy loads. 48) Bubbly Olwin - A bottle of elephant soap ends up inside Olwin's water tank. 49) Koko Takes Charge - Koko is put in charge of looking after the recycling yard. 50) Wilson's Paper Trail - Wilson gets careless with his cargo of hand-made paper. 51) Old Puffer Pete's Big Show - Old Puffer Pete's 150th anniversary arrives. 52) Training Time, Harrison - Harrison believes that he doesn't require training to pull the royal carriage. Season 2 Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Hodge *Zephie *Calley *Dunbar *Olwin *Vee *Harrison *Chatsworth *Frostini *Irving Category:Episodes